Dr. Steve Galan
Dr. Steve Galan is a fictitious character in the Dreams to Reality continuity that appeared in the web series (2000-2004) and novel series (2013-present) as a doctor at Portage General Memorial Hospital who typically treats many of the series' characters who find themselves hospitalized for various different reasons. In the web series, he has no other ties to any existing characters, but is currently planned to be revealed to have children who attend school with the main protagonists in Eagle Creek, Ohio in the novel series. Character History In the Web Series (2000-2004) In the Novel Series (2013-present) On the afternoon of May 24, 2000, Dr. Galan treated Mark Shane when he was brought to the hospital after he was hit in the chest with a baseball at school. After examining Mark, Dr. Galan entered a waiting room to give an update to Mark's girlfriend, Ashley Chamberlain, and his friend, Brandon Danber on Mark's condition at Mark's request. After introducing himself as the doctor who examined Mark, Dr. Galan informed Brandon and Ashley that Mark had suffered a contusion to two ribs, but will be released from the hospital today and will need to take it easy for a few days. Brandon asked why Mark had lost consciousness when he fell, and Dr. Galan explained that when the baseball hit him, the wind was knocked out of his lungs, and when he fell down, he had hit his head on the ground with just enough force to knock him unconscious. Ashley asked if Mark had suffered a concussion as well, but Dr. Galan assured her that fortunately, no, that he just has a bump on the back of the head. He cautioned that if Mark had frequent severe headaches following this, he would need to come back in immediately to run tests, but because they didn't think that would happen, Mark would be released. Ashley was relieved and asked if they could see Mark. Dr, Galan then escorted Brandon and Ashley to Mark's room. (DtRW #2) Dr. Galan walked into Mark's hospital room and announced to him that he had a couple of visitors as Brandon and Ashley followed him into the room. Mark greeted the two, and Ashley gave Mark a hug upon seeing him. Brandon immediatel began to apologize for hitting the baseball at Mark, but Mark told him not to worry about that, as it wasn't Brandon's fault, but rather, a freak accident. Dr, Galan reassured Brandon that sometimes these things just happen, and quipped that "it's what keeps me employed." Brandon was relieved and said he can stop beating himself up about this, and Mark told him that in a couple of days, "when I can breathe without feeling like my chest is on fire, I'l help you by kicking your butt." Mark then asked about who else was hurt at school, recalling that it looked as if someone else was being wheeled into another ambulance "when I was being dragged into that ambulance like an invalid." Ashley told him that Melinda Flint had pushed Nicole Halloway down a fllight of stairs, and that it was Nicole was was being taken out at the same time. Mark asked if Nicole was okay, but Brandon said they didn't know because they hadn't seen Josh Poncek, Danielle Grayson (who had found Nicole unconscious at the school), or anyone else who would know yet. Mark would change the subject back to himself, asking Dr. Galan when he could get out of there. Dr. Galan replied that as soon as his parents arrive and sign some papers, he'd be released. He reminded Mark to take it easy for a couple of days, and that he doesn't want Mark to over-exert himself. Dr. Galan also reminded Mark that if he starts getting some "pretty bad headaches," he is to come back in for some tests. Mark thanked Dr. Galan, who then left the room. (DtRW #2) Personalities Background & Trivia Quotes